Exceeding Expectations
by littlekawaiifirefox
Summary: The sequel to No Expectations. Hiei's daughter grows up and decides to solve the mystery of her heritage.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My entire life I'd known that my family wasn't really _mine._

I knew, even as a little girl, that the man that would frequently visit me at my window was my real father. Not the man that slept just down the hall.

I never saw his face clearly in the dark since my night vision did not develop entirely until after he stopped coming to see me. I always knew, however, and without him even telling me.

I always wondered why my mother never came to visit me, but my father did.

On the day I turned eighteen, I decided it was time to solve the mystery of my true heritage.


	2. Chapter 1: Awareness

**A/N:**

**Here we are! The sequel to No Expectations!**

**The sequel will be written entirely in little Cera's POV as she grows up and begins to solve the mystery of who her parents are (even though we already know) and ultimately, who **_**she**_** is.**

**I hope you guys enjoy! X)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 1: Awareness

Age: 6

My first day of school, I bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen excitedly.

"Mommy! Mommy, look!" I cried.

Shiori turned from the stove and smiled as I twirled around for her.

"Daddy got me a new dress just for today!" I said proudly.

Shiori frowned and Kurama, who was eating a bowl of cereal, froze.

"Sweetie, who did you say got you that dress?"

At that moment, Shiori's husband walked into the kitchen.

"My daddy did!" I smiled hugely.

Her husband, Harushima, froze and frowned at me.

"I didn't buy that, but it's very pretty."

I jumped up into the chair next to Kurama's happily.

"Of course you didn't, silly. You're not my _real_ daddy."

Shiori dropped her stirring spoon with a gasp.

Kurama calmly offered me a bite of his cereal. He was very fond of me.

When I was only three years old, he told me that his real name was not Shuichi as our mother called him, but she didn't know that.

As far as I was concerned, we were the same. Only, I had one name, not two.

"Cera, where did you get that dress?"

I sighed exasperatedly, "I already _told_ you. My daddy gave it to me. He came to see me last night "

Shiori paled, "When? How?"

"In the middle of the night through my bedroom window." I told her casually.

Shiori covered her mouth and Kurama stared blankly at the table.

Harushima gaped at me, but shook it off quickly, "I want to hear about this when I get home, but if I don't' leave now, I'll be late for work."

And so, he left. Shiori crossed the kitchen to me and held me by my shoulders.

"Honey, I want you to tell me everything he's said to you. Did he touch you?"

I giggled, "No, mommy. He doesn't touch me or say anything. Well, he doesn't say a _lot_, I should say."

Shiori's eyebrows knit together, "Honey, he's not your father. No matter what he's said to you."

I shook my head, "He didn't tell me that he was my daddy, mommy."

Kurama's eyes flashed mysteriously.

"Then, why do you think that he's your real daddy?" Shiori asked.

"I don't think he is. I _know_ he is."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**

**First chapter! Hooray! What did you guys think? Let me know by hitting that "Submit Review" button!! Don't forget the cookies! XD**


	3. Chapter 2: Following Instincts

**A/N:**

**Okay, so, I'll have Cera grow up after this chapter. It might go my quickly. **_**Might**_**.**

**You'll just have to read and find out. XD**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 2: Following Instincts

That was the last time I ever said anything to Shiori about my father coming to see me.

I remember my conversation with Kurama after school that day very well.

"Was mommy angry with me? Why was she so upset about daddy coming to see me?"

Kurama chuckled, "No. She's not angry. Kaa-san is only worried. You see, in this world, there are a lot of bad people that would hurt a cute little girl like you."

This confused me, "Why would people want to hurt other people? That's not very nice."

Kurama smiled grimly and picked me up to carry me, "I don't think they always _mean_ to hurt others. It just happens."

At the time, it only confused me more, but I brushed it off.

"If someone wanted to hurt me, they'd have to catch me first!"

Kurama grinned, "Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?" he gave my side a tickle.

I squealed and wriggled from his arms.

I shot across the street and turned to see Kurama frozen in shock. I giggled.

"Kurama! C'mon! I'll wait for you."

He jogged across the street and lifted me into his arms again.

"Cera, you mustn't do such things in front of other people." He warned.

"Okay." I trusted his judgment completely.

When we arrived home, Harushima was still at work and Shiori was shopping.

Since Kurama didn't have homework, we decided to bake some cookies.

I had just managed to cover myself in flour when the doorbell rang.

I jumped down from the chair I was standing in and yelled, "I'll get it, I'll get!"

Kurama chuckled from the kitchen as I yanked open the door. I gasped.

"Uncle Hiei!" I shrieked and jumped on him with the biggest hug I could manage. I also managed to cover his black clothes in white flour.

I felt his chest move up and down quickly as he chuckled and hugged me back.

"How are you, Cera?" he asked.

I smiled, comfortable in his hold. I always loved when Uncle Hiei came to visit. He always brought me gifts.

"Kurama and I are making cookies!" Uncle Hiei was the only one I could say Kurama's real name around. Other than Kurama's other friends that we sometimes went to visit.

"Are you?" he planted a kiss on my forehead. I grinned and nodded fervently.

"Uh huh! You should come help us finish them!"

"Yes, Hiei. Come join us." Kurama entered the foyer and Hiei set me down.

I took off running into the kitchen.

Kurama and Hiei entered together, speaking quietly. I hummed and pretended not to be listening as I doodled in the flour on the counter.

"Hiei, she's starting to show signs of a demon child. She listens to me well enough, but we can't go on without training her. We don't need any accidents." Kurama said.

Hiei nodded, "Alright. I'll train her."

"And say what to Shiori? She doesn't know you."

"Then come with us and help."

Kurama sighed, "This will take a lot of time, but alright."

"What kind of abilities has she started showing?"

"She… she's quite fast. Almost as fast as _you_."

Hiei turned to Kurama, his face carefully unemotional, "Anything else?"

Kurama shook his head, "Although, she make mention this morning of a man that comes to visit her at midnight by her _bedroom window._ She claims that he is her father and that he gave her the dress she's wearing."

I had long since stopped humming and started staring at Uncle Hiei.

Something strange flashed in Uncle Hiei's eyes. I knew Kurama was hinting that he had a very good idea as to who my father was. Uncle Hiei's reaction told me the same thing.

I frowned, not sure if I liked this, "Are we going to finish making these cookies? I'm hungry."

Their heads snapped in my direction immediately. Kurama sighed heavily and chuckled. A small smirk came to Uncle Hiei's lips.

Uncle Hiei walked around the kitchen counter and picked me up.

"What have we got here?" he asked me, "You certainly got flour every- "

Uncle Hiei stopped short as he spotted my drawing in the flour. It was a heart that said "Cera + Daddy".

"Is something wrong, Uncle Hiei?" I placed my hand on his face worriedly.

He looked back at me, a mysterious emotion in his eyes. His face was still strangely blank, however.

"No. I just remembered that I have something for you."

I grinned broadly, "Uncle Hiei gives the bestest gifts!"

"Hn." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small glowing orb. Every color swirled in turn inside of the orb.

My eyes grew large, "Wow! It's pretty."

I reached for it, but Uncle Hiei would not let go.

"Listen carefully, Cera. You must take absolute care of this glass ball. Do you want to know what it will do?"

I drew my hand away from the pretty object and gave my full attention to Uncle Hiei. I nodded.

The slightest smile came to Uncle Hiei's lips.

"If you ever have any reason to call someone to you, such as Kurama or I, whisper to the orb and that person will appear. I must warn you, though. Are you paying close attention?"

I nodded quickly.

"Good. You must only use this in an absolute emergency or if you feel that it's _extremely_ important."

"Okay, Uncle Hiei. I promise. Cross my heart!" I crossed my heart for emphasis.

Kurama chuckled, but then grew serious again, "Hiei, that's a dangerous gift to give to a six-year-old. Why would you give her such a thing?"

Uncle Hiei finally handed the pretty ball to me, which I carried as if it were a little bird's egg that might die if I dropped it.

I stared at it intently as I listened to Uncle Hiei speak.

"It may become of some use to her when she gets older. She won't know what to do with it now. Besides, I could have given her a dagger, but I didn't."

Kurama nodded, "Fair enough."

Everyone was silent as I watched the colorful orb and they watched me carefully.

"I'd better be going. Your mother will be home soon." Uncle Hiei finally said.

I jumped out of Uncle Hiei's arms and handed the orb to Kurama so that I could hug Uncle Hiei goodbye.

He lifted me up into his arms again and hugged me back. I kissed his cheek.

"Bye-bye, Uncle Hiei."

"Bye-bye, Cera." He put me down, and, with a nod to Kurama, left.

Kurama gave me back the orb, "Put it in a safe place where mother won't find it."

"Okey dokey, artichoke!" I giggled and ran into my room to put it safely under the floorboard under my bed wrapped carefully in socks.

That day was the last time I saw Uncle Hiei. Despite his promise to train me properly.

The orb became forgotten.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Hmmmm… I wonder why Hiei would disappear?? Dun dun duuuuun!!!**

**XD We'll find out, huh? Well, **_**I**_** know, but you guys don't. hehehe The cruel reality!**

**Sorry if Hiei seems too OOC, but he IS her father…**

**Ah, well!! You guys know the drill!! Review or give cookies!! Or both!! BOTH IS FREAKINGLY AWESOME! 8o **


	4. Chapter 3: Building a Mystery

**A/N:**

**At this point in the story, I really wonder how long it's going to be…?**

**X) It's a journey to be traveled together, and that's what I love the most about writing.**

**Anyway, enough of my sentimental blabbering! On with the journ -er- story! XD**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 3: Building a Mystery

Age: 13

It was soon after Uncle Hiei had disappeared that my father also stopped coming to see me at night.

As a result of Uncle Hiei disappearing, Kurama took the extra time to make sure that I was properly trained to control my abilities.

I knew he didn't mind, but I felt bad taking time away from his studies.

Kurama had moved into his own apartment when I was nine, and on my thirteenth birthday, Kurama held a party for me there.

All of Kurama's friends were there and we all had a great time.

The party started with dinner that Kurama made himself and everyone made multiple comments on how good it tasted.

Yusuke and Kuwabara began bickering over who could make better ramen.

I laughed as Keiko berated Yusuke for starting a fight during a party. So, instead, he turned to Kurama.

"Hey, Kurama, did Hiei ever fess up to being Cera's father?"

Everyone froze, including me.

Kurama frowned, "Why would you say such a thing?"

Yusuke shrugged, "Just connecting the dots. Didn't Hiei bring Cera to you as a newborn baby?"

Kurama's frown deepened, "He did, but that doesn't mean – "

"And look at her. Her black hair and red eyes match Hiei's perfectly."

My eyes, of course, were not red due to the potion Kurama had me drink once a month to make them appear a chocolaty brown instead.

The others had seen my red eyes, though when I was only a baby.

Kurama never faltered, "Her mother was an ice maiden. That's why her eyes are red."

"What about her hair, then? We all know ice maidens have light colored hair."

Kurama still held strong, even after many of the others began chiming in.

"We know that the _Koorime_ have light colored hair. Cera's mother's tribe was related to the Koorime, but they were more like cousins than sister tribes."

I sat quietly, listening to them debate. Each side rang with truth, but neither one was completely certain. I felt that Kurama was perhaps a little _too_ defensive towards Uncle Hiei.

I made sure to listen carefully to each side, weighing the possibilities.

"Well, the Koorime can only give birth to girls unless they mate. Then their offspring is a son of fire. The opposite of what we are." Yukina chimed.

"We don't know how this other tribe has children, though. Just because Hiei found Cera and brought her to me, doesn't mean that he's her father." Kurama added.

Botan spoke up at thoughtfully, "Doesn't it seem strange, though?"

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"I mean, for our Hiei to bring a _baby_, born to a dead mother, to Kurama to take care of it? I, for one, don't see him doing that unless it was his own child."

Kurama shook his head, "Hiei has his own strange honor code. I personally believe he has a sensitive spot for children due to his past."

Their debate began to give me a headache, so I decided to change the subject.

"Where _is_ Uncle Hiei, anyway?" I asked.

Kurama jumped, as though he'd forgotten I was there, "He had some unfinished business, it seems. He said not to expect him to return anytime soon."

"So he said seven years ago." Mumbled Yusuke. Keiko smacked his arm.

It would be another five years, on my eighteenth birthday, that Uncle Hiei would reappear.

Nobody knew that during that time, he was exacting his revenge on the demons that had so brutally murdered my mother.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Okay, so, it's becoming a bit obvious that Cera (Jr.) is telling this story AFTER the fact that she solved the mystery.**

**I guess… makes sense, I suppose.**

**Ha. XD …I'm tired… sorry…**

**Anyway, you guys know the drill! Review or give cookies! Or both! I would LOVE both. :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Different Tactics

**A/N:**

**I really hope this isn't confusing since I had Hiei name his daughter after her mother… Cera… yeah…**

**Well, anyway, the story continues!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 4: Different Tactics

Age: 6

The year I turned sixteen, I began focusing more on my training and less on my studies.

Kurama understood why and I was able to convince him to do my homework while I trained.

I'd chosen twin blades as my weapon of choice and I spent nearly all hours in the woods learning to use them. Kurama even took me to see Genkai for further training in manipulating my spirit and demon ki.

Shiori never said anything to me about being absent from home as long as my grades remained perfect.

During my training, I discovered my special talents. I could manipulate fire and ice simultaneously. I was weak in telepathy and telekinesis, but my extended training would strengthen it. My speed far exceeded Kurama's, even in his demon form. I could even beat Yusuke in a race.

At school, I became a social outcast. The students could sense in their strange human way, that I was not normal.

I began wearing black to make myself less noticeable, but when I joined the karate club, it didn't seem to matter what I wore. I became a champion.

Suddenly, no one cared how different I was. Even though I continued to wear black and wore heavy eyeliner, they didn't care. I was "the coolest kid on campus".

I didn't care what people thought. I used it to my advantage, however.

Allowing them to see what they wanted to see let me do what I wanted without anyone really noticing.

When I wasn't training, I spent my time asking questions.

I asked Kurama and Yusuke all of the questions I could think of in my pursuit to find my parents. At least my father anyway.

In my search for answers, Kurama told me the story of how I was brought to him and Shiori.

Uncle Hiei had brought me to their door on a windy night saying that my mother was dead and he had no knowledge of who my father could be. If apparently, I had one since my mother was an ice maiden.

When I asked Kurama why Uncle Hiei didn't just raise me himself, he gave me a small smile.

"Your Uncle Hiei has never been prepared to raise a child. He wouldn't have the first idea of what to do other than feed you."

I smiled grimly, "He was certainly caring of me when I was younger, wasn't he?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes, he was. I think he felt bad for handing you off to me and mother. Perhaps he felt guilty for not taking responsibility for you. Even though he never had the correct means to raise you."

I sat quietly in thought. I remembered what Botan had said three years ago. She'd said that the Hiei _she_ knew didn't seem like the kind of person to do what he did unless it was his own child.

"Thanks, Kurama." I hugged him and kissed his cheek, "I'll be here for dinner tonight."

"At least stop by home to see Shiori, Cera!" Kurama called just before I shut the door behind me.

I trotted down the familiar path to Yusuke and Keiko's house. I was tempted to flit across the rooftops to get there faster, but I resisted.

I arrived at their home the normal _human_ way and rapped on the door and walked in.

"Hey! Yusuke! Where are you?" I called.

Keiko came out of the kitchen, a hand on her swollen belly.

"Cera! How nice to see you!" Keiko smiled, "Yusuke's out back."

I smiled, "Thanks. How's Junior?"

Keiko's smile grew, "Very healthy. I'm due in just a couple of months."

Still holding on to my smile, I walked through the house to the backyard.

Yusuke was aggressively fighting an invisible opponent.

I smirked and jumped in front of him and began blocking his blows.

A cocky grin appeared on Yusuke's face as we sparred for the next hour.

We finally came to a stop when I flattened Yusuke on his back.

Yusuke laughed as I helped him up, "You're not too bad for a kid." He wiped the sweat from his brow and patted me on the back.

"What can I do for you, Cera?"

My grin disappeared, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about Uncle Hiei."

We sat in a couple of lawn chairs.

"What would you like to know?"

"Why do you strongly think that he is my father?"

Yusuke chuckled, "You are the spitting image of him. Your black hair and red eyes. You've even picked up a few of his trends without him even _being_ here."

I looked down, my crimson eyes boring into the grass.

I had stopped taking Kurama's potion and passed off the color as contacts.

"Where is he, anyway?" I almost whispered. I knew I'd asked before a few years ago, but I hoped that they hadn't told me because they thought I was too young.

Maybe now I would be old enough to know.

Yusuke frowned, "We don't know. Not even Koenma knows, which is saying something."

So much for age making any difference.

"How can he just disappear like that?"

Yusuke shrugged, "That's Hiei for you. Anyway, I also see it in what you can _do_. Fire, ice, and your agility. It matches, if not exceeds, his."

I nodded. I could understand how Yusuke would think that Uncle Hiei was my father.

But between what Kurama and Yusuke had told me, something just wasn't adding up.

"My mother was an ice maiden, according to Uncle Hiei. That explains my eye color and my ability to control ice."

Yusuke nodded, "Maybe, but what about fire and speed?"

I didn't have an answer to that.

"Okay. Thanks, Yusuke. See you later!" I got up.

Yusuke followed me to the front door, "See you around, kid. Good luck."

I smiled, "Thanks, Yusuke. You, too." I gave him a sly wink.

Yusuke laughed and shut the door as I turned down the path.

This time, I gave into the temptation and flitted to the nearest rooftop.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Cool. The sequel's almost completed. I know. It's sad.**

**Well, okay, so there are a few more chapters left to complete, so it'll be longer than the prequel.**

**Anyway!! You guys know my tedious drill by now – REVIEW OR GIVE COOKIES!! Or both!! Both is VONDAVA!! (my way of saying 'wonderful'. lol)**


	6. Chapter 5: Return

**A/N:**

**Okay. Here we go. The FIFTH chapter.**

**And this one has been updated on request of Vhee (Just to Dream of You)!**

**This one will be interesting, I think... XD I dunno...**

**Well, anyway, here we go!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 5: Return

**Age: 18**

As soon as I'd graduated from high school, I moved in with Kurama in his apartment.

I was relieved to live there. I no longer had to hold my tongue when it came to particular subjects. I also didn't have to explain my frequent disappearances from home to Shiori.

I always made sure to return, however, determined not to disappear forever as Uncle Hiei had.

To celebrate turning eighteen, I dragged Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara to a club. Once there, we met up with Touya, Chu, and Jin.

We laughed, danced, drank, and had a great time. When we'd had enough of the club, we took the party to the apartment I shared with Kurama.

In our drunken state, we began discussing things that were on everybody's mind, but never talked about anymore. Such as Uncle Hiei's ever famous disappearance.

"Hiei - hic! - better not try coming ba - hic! - ck! I'll - hic! - kiss his ass!" Yusuke yelled at the ceiling with another hiccup.

I laughed. Kurama and I had the least amount of alcohol consumption. We could be counted as being completely sober.

"Yusuke, I think you mean you'll _kick_ his ass." I corrected him.

He hiccuped again, "Yeah! That - hic! - too!"

Kurama and I chuckled.

We sat around the living room, the drunken men shouting back and forth between each other about all the horrible things they'd do to Hiei if he ever returned.

I'd stopped calling Hiei "uncle" after my last conversation with Yusuke. I didn't know what to call him anymore except by just his name. Hiei.

I sighed and glanced at Kurama. He had a thoughtful expression that I knew only too well.

I smirked, "Uh oh. I know _that_ look. What's on your mind, Kurama?"

He glanced at me and locked his emerald eyes onto mine.

"Remember that gift Hiei gave you when you were six? The last time he came to visit?"

My eybrows furrowed, "Yeah. It was an orb of all different colors. Why?"

"Do you remember what it does?" The room was silent now. The drunken men not so drunk anymore and listening to our every word. It made the air feel almost eerie.

"Isn't it some sort of... summoning... orb?" Realization dawned over me like a tide of the ocean, "Omigods." I placed a hand over my mouth in shock, "Why didn't we think of this a long time ago?"

Everyone looked at the floor.

"No one expected him to be gone for so long." Yusuke said quietly.

Kurama grasped my hands, "Cera, do you remember what you did with it?"

I thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah. It's still under the floorboards in my room at Shiori's house."

"Do you think you can sneak in and retrieve it?" Everyone was serious now, the last of the drunken-ness gone, even from Chu.

I smirked and chortled shortly, "Hn, of course."

There was a spark of recognition in the mens' eyes when I spoke.

I shrugged it off and disappeared in a flash.

I reappeared alone in front of Shiori's house. The home was dark and desolate.

I spotted my old bedroom window and jumped to it with ease. I tugged on it, but it wouldn't budge. Locked.

I concentrated on the lock and was satisfied by a small click.

I tugged on the window again and this time it squeaked open.

I cringed at the sound, but didn't stop.

When the window was open enough for me to fit through, I climbed into the house and set my feet softly on the wooden floor.

The room looked the same as it did when I'd moved out. Shiori had made sure to let me know that I was welcome to come home and stay anytime I wanted.

I moved towards the bed and dropped to the floor. I slithered halfway under the bed and tested the boards.

i found a loose one and pulled on it. The wood gave way and I pushed it aside. Reaching inside the hole I'd made, I grabbed a handful of dusty socks.

Trying not to sneeze, I pulled the still glowing orb from its mass of protection.

I marveled at the beauty of the orb before remembering myself. I tucked it safely in my pocket and rose from the floor.

I heard a disturbance in the house and quickly moved for the window. The last thing I wanted was for Shiori to know I was here.

I climbed back out of the still open window and shut it behind me. I focused on the lock again, and in a split second it was locked.

I printed across town, barely even a blur to the human eye.

I was back at the aprtment in five seconds flat.

The guys jumped as I reappeared in front of them.

"That was fast, Sheila." Chu commented.

Anger sparked in my eyes, "I told you not to call me that, Chu."

He grinned lopsidedly, "Y'know I can't help it."

"You better learn to or I'll cut out your tongue."

Yusuke and Kurama gave each other curious looks briefly before turning back to me.

"Did you find it, Cera?" Kurama looked slightly concerned.

I smirked proudly and drew the orb from my pocket and twirled it around in my hand.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't have it?"

Kurama relaxed and chuckled, "I suppose I should start learning to trust you more."

"Indeed."

Everyone stared at me expectantly. I sighed and cupped the orb in both of my hands.

I lifted it to my lips and whispered Hiei's name into it.

There was a blinding flash of light of all colors - as if the orb had exploded - and a hard wind tore at our clothes.

It lasted for a whole second and everything was still.

I looked around slowly, breathing hard.

"What was _that?_" Jin yelled, "I've never felt a gale such as that!"

Something felt strange in the air.

"I don't think it's over." I braced myself just as the light and wind returned going in the opposite direction this time.

The light and the wind came to a concentrated from in front of me, and, when it disappeared, a stunned blinking Hiei stood in front of me instead.

He looked around as I stared silently in shock.

"Where am I?" He asked, then spotted me, "Who the hell are you?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Wow... it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories... sorry about that, guys!**

**I've just recently moved... again... and I've been battling some serious dust bunnies (writer's block for those who don't know).**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You know the drill! Review and give cookies please!! XD**

**DON'T SUE ME OR I WILL SEND MY PET MONSTER AFTER YOU! I OWN NOTHING YYH RELATED! I ONLY OWN CERA! BOTH OF THEM! FEAR THE PET MONSTER!!!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I really DO own that pet monster, by the way. She lives in my closet... XD**

**Anyway, on to the long awaited next chapter! 8D**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 6: The Truth

I blinked a few times before I realized that I'd been asked a question. I shook my head.

"Uncle Hiei, it's me - Cera." I frowned, "Don't you recognize me?"

Hiei snarled, "No. Cera is a six-year-old little girl. There's no _way_ you could be her."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Where have you been?"

"Pursuing enemies. I've only been at it a week and, if you don't mind, I almost had them." Hiei turned and reached for the door.

"Hiei, wait!" Kurama regained himself.

Hiei whirled around, "Kurama?"

Kurama nodded, "You've been missing for _twelve_ years, Hiei. How could you not know that?"

Hiei gaped at us, "_Twelve years?_"

We nodded. Yusuke groaned fromt he floor and stood up.

"Let me at the bastard. I'll kill 'im." He grunted.

I grabbed Yusuke's arm, "No. Try and I'll kill you. He doesn't realize how long he's been gone. I think - I think he was trapped in time."

I lifted the orb and examined it nonchalantly.

Hiei's eyebrows furrowed, "Now I remember..." he glanced at me, "How would you know that?"

I shrugged, "I'm good at guessing."

A pained expression filled his crimson eyes. Eyes so much like mine.

"You're really Cera?" he asked.

I gazed straight into his ruby stare and nodded, "Yes."

He approached me and lifted a hand to my face, stroking it gently with his fingertips.

"You look just like your mother." he whispered.

My eyebrows shot up, "You knew her?"

Hiei nodded, the saddened expresion in his eyes taking over his entire facial features.

A realization washed over me like a bucket of ice water.

"You loved her, didn't you?" I whispered.

Hiei dropped his hand from my face and stared at the floor.

Yusuke guffawed, "_Hiei?_ In _love?_ Don't even joke about it."

Hiei rounded on Yusuke and punched him in the nose.

"Don't _ever_ assume you know even _half_ of what I've gone through, detective."

Yusuke held onto his nose, "Ow! You didn't have to _hit_ me." He sniffled and dabbed at his nose, which ahd started bleeding.

"I only said it because I'm tired of you withholding the truth." Yusuke glared at Hiei, "Not from us, but from _her_." He gestured in my direction.

Hiei squinted at Yusuke, "What would _you_ know about the truth?"

Kurama sighed, "Yusuke is right. It's not very difficult to figure out."

Hiei stared wide-eyed for a moment before sighing and sinking down into the couch. He buried his face in his hands.

"That was quite the confrontation, but maybe we should leave now?" Touya's voice came from behind Kurama.

Kurama nodded and Touya and Jin carried Chu out of the apartment.

Hiei seemed to regain himself a bit, "Cera, come here, please."

I came to stand in front of him. He took my hands into his.

"Your mother's name was Cera. I named you after her to honor her. She... died a horrible death. Slaughtered only hours before I'd returned to her." He glanced up at my face, "She was blind due to a curse and I was searching for a cure of some sort. I was gone for a very long time and I returned too late."

He released my hands and reached intohis coat pocket. A prickling feeling came to the edges of my eyes.

"She was able to write me a letter before she died." He pulled out a very worn, folded sheet of paper and held it out to me, "Go ahead. Read it."

I took the letter with shaking hands and opened it. I read the contents quickly and gasped.

"So, you are..." I couldn't finish as I choked on my words, the prickling turning into a burning.

Hiei nodded, "Yes. I am your father."

The burning exploded from my eyes and hot tears ran down my face. They froze before hitting the floor, making a small 'tink' sound as they landed.

"Finally," breathed Yusuke.

I dropped to my knees as sobs racked my body violently.

Hiei -my father- immediately dropped to the floor in front of me and wrapped his arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around him in turn and buried my face in his shoulder.

I was crying for the first time in my life and I didn't even know why. It turned into a cold fury.

Trembling, I pushed back from H- my father. That would take some getting used to.

"Who did it?" A few last tears slid down my cheeks.

I could feel my temperature fluctuating rapidly. A sure sign of my temper.

Dad was still holding onto me slightly and didn't know what to think of my sudden temperature changes.

"What the - are you okay?" He seemed concerned.

"Who killed my mother?" I ignored his last question.

He was stunned. Everything was moving too fast for him. Which is saying something considering I inherited my speedy tendencies from him.

"An old enemy of mine, wanting revenge," he turned to Kurama, "What's wrong with her temperature?"

Kurama placed a hand on my bare arm. His eyes widened.

"I don't think I've ever known her to be so angry." Kurama commented.

"What?" Hiei was becoming confused.

"When her temperature changes like that, it means she's angry, or upset, about something she feels strongly about." Kurama explained.

Hiei nodded slowly.

"You never found them did you? Because you were trapped in time?" I asked.

"Correct. I _did_ find them, but they are the ones who caused me to be trapped. It's a one time deal; they won't be able to do it to me again."

"When you leave again, take me with you."

Hiei gaped, "Absolutely not. It's too dangerous."

I seethed, "Danger is not a stranger to me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**OMG. I can't believe how OOC I made Hiei in this chapter...**

**Then again, who really knows how Hiei would have been at a time like that?**

**...**

**Probably not like that... ^^;**

**Well, I wrote this chapter a LONG time ago, didn't think I was finished with it and thought I'd hit a roadblock.**

**When I finally came back to finish it, I read it through, then came to the realization that I'd been fighting imaginary plot bunnies (aka dust bunnies) the entire time.**

**...**

**Yeah... -smacks self- Hopefully, this story will be up and running as usual now. ^^-**

**Sorry for the long wait! Please hit that review button! If you want, cookies may be with-held since I made you wait so long. -_-;**

**Oh! Also, keep a lookout for my new fanfic that will be starring Kurama!**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N:**

**Well, at long last I am finally updating this story. And guess what?**

**This is it. The last of the story.**

**It's a short ending for having been FOREVER since the last update, but I hope it's worth the wait. Enjoy.**

**Much love,**

**Littlekawaiifirefox**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Epilogue

I had managed to talk him into letting me join the hunt, but now, as I look back, I wonder if I really should have.

I wonder if perhaps I'd tried to convince him against it, if they'd still be alive.

I stare down at my fallen victims, remembering my need for vengeance.

I'd never wanted revenge more than when I watched them fall.

These men had taken everything I'd ever loved. Blood still drips onto the ground, but it isn't theirs.

They are already dead.

I fall to my knees, tears streaming down my face.

They make a small _plip_ as they drop into the pool at my knees.

For the first time in my life, I feel fully satisfied as I take my last breath, face down in my own blood.

END


End file.
